


The Festival Of New

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cop Husbands, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Madeup Holidays, The Punch Bowl, fuck it i'm not waiting til december to post this piece of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin Rock is abuzz with activity as The Festival Of New Begins, and Chase has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Festival Of New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is Something Wrong With Love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621599) by [Dragonmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmaster/pseuds/Dragonmaster). 



> Hi so I hope you like this because it rattled in my head for several months before putting it down on paper. But yeah the "being inspired by another author" process is new to me so I hope I did this right. ((Please don't get mad at me if I didn't, just calmly tell me what I gotta do))

**Griffin Rock was completely silent…. Well…. Almost. It was the holidays and everyone was at the old warehouse on Donegal Street at the edge of town. It was where they had all of their celebrations, but this particular celebration was always the most fun and lively.**

**It was the Festival Of New, which happened on December 14th. This was celebrated because December 14th was when the first of the  pilgrims had been born on the island. During this celebration one must fulfil a goal, create one, or experience something different or new.**

**On the night of the holiday there was always a huge party, which took place at the warehouse. Everyone came, dressed nicely. There was dancing, games….** **_Drinks_ ** **. But most importantly…. There was family.**

**The Burns and The Greene family were the hosts of the party this year, and had decorated it to its perfection. Everyone had arrived early to help, and before 8:00 they had everything ready.**

**The bots would be there, in their smaller forms, but there nonetheless. They would stay outside, however, circling the warehouse. You couldn’t be too careful, especially during the holidays.**

**Chief Burns was over by the punch with his family, and Doc Greene, conversing about the bots.**

**“ How many of them do you suppose are out there, Chief?” Asked Doc. The scientist was always curious about the bots and where they came from.**

**“ We don’t know, not even Optimus knows. There are definitely others out there besides the team and Team Prime.”**

**“ There are two new bots to Optimus’ Team,” piped up Graham,” Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, he said they were. Ultra Magnus is the commander of the wreckers….. Or what’s left of them….. Bulkhead and Wheeljack.”**

**“ Oh! How interesting,” said Doc with a nod.**

**“ Yeah! And I’ve met Wheeljack. He’s a great bot,” said Kade, joining the conversation.**

**“ No… He’s too wild. I like Ultra Magnus,” contributed Dani with a twinkle in her eye.**

**_And I like Chase_ ** **, thought Charlie. He drifted over to the window and looked out into the night. He’d tried to get the bots into the warehouse but the mayor had protested. Only if he had known their true selves.**

**“ Hey Dad! Who do you think is cooler?” Kade’s voice entered his thoughts and the policeman came back to Earth.**

**“ Uh… What? Oh. I don’t know….They’re both pretty cool.”**

**“ Eh… You’re no help,” said Kade with a dismissing gesture. The group went back to talking, Chief on the edge of the conversation, doing his best to keep up with it while thinking to himself.**

**There was a tap on the window, and he looked at it out of the corner of his eye. Nothing.**

**It came again. A single tap against the window. He turned his head to it and saw nothing.**

**And again there was a tap. This time he went to the window and looked down. There, was a human sized version of Chase, a pebble in his hand and a pleading look on his face. When the bot saw him his expression changed to that of delight, causing Chief to smile.**

**“ Hey Dad. Whatchu lookin at?” Asked Kade. He started to come over but Charlie blocked the window.**

**“ I-I’m going out to get some air,” he said before walking as fast as he could out the door without causing suspicion.**

 

 

**Chase stood outside the warehouse, shifting from one foot to the other. He looked around. He had specifically asked for the other bots not to patrol in this area. He would prefer privacy for what he was about to do.**

**Chief rounded the corner and Chase smiled his usual small smile.**

**“ Hey, Chase. What’s wrong?” The human stopped in front of him. The human was still an inch or two shorter than himself even in his smaller form.**

**“ Nothing is wrong, Charlie.” It was still quite new to him, calling the Chief, Charlie, but he rather enjoyed it.**

**“ Then-..... Are you wearing a bow tie?” Charlie’s eyebrow raised and a smile came creeping up his face.**

**“ Yes, I am….,” Chase shifted as he looked down into the eyes of the human he loved most dearly. “ Um… Blades helped me with it.” Blades was the obvious choice. He knew so much more about humans than the others, and so when Chase had wanted to wear one, the helicopter couldn’t deny his friend.**

**“ Well, it looks good on you,” said the human, looking at the black bow tie then back into the police car’s optics.**

**“ T-thank you, Charlie.” Chase’s face began to feel hot, but he ignored it.**

**“ Chase, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?”**

**“ Yes,” Chase took a moment to listen to the music that was coming from the warehouse. It was some type of slow dance music. The police car took up the human’s hand,” May I have a dance?”**

**It was Charlie’s turn to blush. “ Sure, Chase.”**

**The carformer smiled broadly and pulled his human in. He placed his free hand on Chief’s waist while the human put his free hand on Chase’s shoulder. Chase felt a tingle at the touch, a small shiver going down his frame.**

**Charlie smiled up at him and they began to dance.**

**“ You’ve been practicing,” Charlie noticed.**

**“ Yes I have. Ever since I heard about this human celebration I’ve been practicing.”**

**“ All for me, Chase,” Charlie asked, a chuckle escaping his lips.**

**“ Yes, actually….” Chase closed his optics and felt the ground under his feet, the cold air licking at his frame, and touch of Charlie’s hand on his shoulder as he continued to dance with his human.**

 

 

**Back inside the warehouse, Dani, Kade, and Graham were still discussing Team Prime over by the punch bowl.**

**“ I’ve heard they have humans with them, younger than we are,” said Dani.**

**“ Yeah. I heard that the youngest is thirteen. The oldest is seventeen,” offered Graham.**

**“ Wow….” Kade looked around. “ Hey where’s Hayley?”**

**“ Hey where’s Dad?” Dani looked around.**

**“ He’s still outside…. I don’t know why he went out there in such a hurry though. It’s freezing.” Graham shivered.**

**Dani looked down at her empty cup. “ Hey I’m gonna get some more punch,” she said before walking over to the table, humming to the slow music. She filled her cup, and seeing both boys talking to other people, walked over to the window. She closed her eyes and she sipped the punch, then opened them as she put her cup down. Her eyes widened. Chase and her dad were…..** **_Slow dancing_ ** **outside. They were smiling at each other, talking to each other.**

**Dani stared at them, and then she looked at Chase’s hand on the Chief’s waist and it sunk in. They were a** **_thing_ ** **.**

**“ Hey Dani what are you looking at,” asked Graham as he came over. Dani quickly put a finger to her lips and pointed out the window. Graham raised a brow and looked at the window, and instantly his eyes widened.**

**“ They’re…..** **_dancing_ ** **…..”**

**“ Graham….. I think they’re a thing.” A smile crept up Dani’s face and she looked at her brother.**

**“ No Dani…. Don’t you dare…..”**

**“ I ship it!!!!!” Dani giggled and looked out the window.**

**“ Hey how long-”**

**“ How long what?” Kade had come over and he stood next to them, taking a gulp of his punch.**

**“ How long have Dad and Chase been together?”**

**In an instant the punch that had been in Kade’s mouth was on the window and he was looking at his siblings.**

**“ What!?”**

**“ Look!” Dani took a towel and cleaned the punch off the window and pointed out.**

**Kade looked out the window and his eyes widened. “ What the HELL!? What!?” The firefighter whisper yelled half at them and half at the window.**

**“ Kade! Language! And what’s wrong with that?” Dani frowned at her older brother.**

**“ It’s weird! They are guys! And two different species!”**

**“ I thought you were over the guy thing!”**

**“ I am! It’s just….. surprising…. and they’re two different species!”**

**“ Why does that matter?!”**

**“ It just does!”**

**“ Calm down. Both of you.” Graham had his brows furrowed and a frown on his face.**

**“ Sorry, Graham,” said Dani.**

**“ Yeah…. Ok…. But I didn’t know Dad liked guys too!”**

**“ It’s called being bisexual, Kade,” said Graham.**

**“ Ok! I didn’t know Dad was bisexual!”**

**“ Does it matter?” Dani crossed her arms.**

**“ I… I don’t know….! I’m just surprised I guess….!”**

**“ At least that’s better than wanting to leave the team.” Dani rolled her eyes.**

**“ Hey! I got over that!”**

**“ Yeah… I** **_bet_ ** **you did.”**

**Kade growled. “ Just… Ugh… I’m gonna go talk to Hayley……”**

**“ Yeah… You go do that.” Dani turned back to the window, her frown instantly turning upside down. “ They’re so cute…!!!”**

 

 

**All Chase knew at this moment was that he was dancing with the person who he loved more than anything else. He was caught in the deep dark oceans of Charlie’s eyes. All he could hear was the music to which they danced. All he could feel was the hand in his and the one on his shoulder. He could hardly feel the ground under his peds.**

**The next moment the song had ended, and he found himself dipping the Chief. His optics widened as he looked down at the human.**

**There was a warm smile there, and a twinkle in his eye. Then next thing the police car knew was that Charlie had wrapped his arms around Chase’s neck, kissing him.**

**Without hesitation Chase wrapped his arms around the Chief’s waist and pulled him up back to standing. They stayed like that for a moment before Charlie pulled away and looked at the sky.**

**“ It’s snowing,” he said simply. The human was right. Tiny white flakes had begun floating down from the sky and landing on the ground, but Chase noticed they had lodged themselves in Charlie's hair. It looked like it was sparkling.**

**“ I love you,” Chase said, looking to his human.**

**“ I love you too, Chase.” Charlie rested his forehead against the carformer’s and smiled.**

**A gust of wind blew through the trees and the human shivered.**

**“ Charlie? Are you cold?” Chase’s optics filled with that of concern.**

**“ Yeah… A little,” replied the Chief.**

**“ Maybe you should go inside….”**

**“ No… I’d rather spend time with you than at the party…. That I admit is a little too much for me.”**

**“ But you’ll catch a cold if you stay out here with me.” There was a heartbreaking look in Chase’s optics. He wanted to spend time with his partner but if he stayed out here the human would get sick.**

**“ Tell you what. I’ll go back inside and tell the kids I’m going back to the firehouse. We can have a night in.” Charlie smiled and Chase nodded. The human nodded back and turned and ran around the warehouse back to the door, where he entered the party.**

 

 

**Everybody was square dancing now, and the Chief bobbed his head to the music as he walked over to his family. Dani, he noticed, had a ear to ear grin and Graham was smiling broadly.**

**“ Hey. I’m gonna go back to the firehouse. This party is wearing me out.” They nodded and there was silence for a moment before Dani burst.**

**“ You guys are so cute together! I ship it so hard!” She exclaimed in a whisper.**

**“ Yeah, what Dani said.” Graham nodded.**

**Charlie felt his face begin to heat up and he rubbed the back of his neck. “ You saw…. didn’t you….”**

**“ Yeah we did! How long has it been going on?” Dani was practically squealing with delight.**

**“ Well…. I uh….”**

**“ Yeah Dad. How long have you and Chase been together?” The voice had come from behind him and he turned to see Kade. He wore an expression was very complicated. His brows were furrowed as if he was mad, but he wore a smile as well.**

**“ Ah…. Kade…. You know too….. I-”**

**“ Dad…. I got over that a long time ago…. It’s ok, I’m just….surprised I guess?”**

**“ Ha. He’s been ‘surprised’ for about an hour!”**

**“ Wait I’ve been out there an hour?” Charlie turned to Dani and Graham with raised brows.**

**“ Yeah. We were wondering why you weren’t coming in. Dani looked out the window and saw you guys dancing.”**

**“ Who saw who dancing?” Doc Greene had come over from finishing a square dance and he wore his usual grin.**

**“ Oh Dad was dancing with Chase.” Dani giggled.**

**“ You were, were you?” Doc Greene’s grin turned into a smirk.**

**“ I- I uh….” The Chief sputtered. He was too embarrassed to answer.**

**“ Tell me, Charlie. How long has this been going on?” The scientist had put an elbow on the police man’s shoulder.**

**“ Uh…. Um…. I dunno…. A couple of months…?”**

**“ And we didn’t notice!?!?” Dani gaped, a look on her face that said she was angry at herself for not seeing this sooner.**

**“ We… kind of wanted to keep it private….” Charlie looked out the window. Hopefully Chase hadn’t left.**

**“ Well, that’s very nice!-”**

**“ Dad! Come on! It’s our song!” Frankie had come up to the group and was tugging on the scientist’s sleeve.**

**“ Go dance with Cody, Frankie. I’m talking to the Burnses.**

**“ Please!!!”**

**“ Fine! Good luck Charlie,” Doc said as he was dragged to the dance floor by his daughter. The group watched for a few moments before Charlie cleared his throat.**

**“ Well…. I’m gonna go home. See you all when you get back. And! Make sure you don’t forget Cody!” The police chief pointed over to the boy dancing to the current song, completely absorbed into it to notice anything.**

**“ Hey Dad! I’m glad your happy,” said Kade.**

**Charlie nodded with a smile and turned but then Dani’s voice met his ears.**

**“ Heyyyyyy. Is Chase our other Dad now????” Dani grinned broadly and she fluttered her lashes.**

**Again the Chief blushed. “ Uh… I don’t know Dani….. Maybe….”**

**With that last comment he strode out of the warehouse, vaguely hearing Dani fangirling at the top of her lungs, and saw Chase waiting for him in his alt mode form, the smaller form of himself in the back seat.**

**“ Are you ready? Or do you wish to say goodbye to a few more people?”**

**“ No, Chase. I’m ready.”**

**The policeman got into his police car and drove off back to the firehouse.**

**Author's Note:**

> I will fucking go down with this ship.


End file.
